<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Secret by Black_Gay_Supernova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580882">Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Gay_Supernova/pseuds/Black_Gay_Supernova'>Black_Gay_Supernova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Krillin (Dragon Ball), M/M, Oral Sex, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:04:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Gay_Supernova/pseuds/Black_Gay_Supernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a secret, even the ones you don’t expect, Krillin and Vegeta are just those people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krillin/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not enough Krillin bottoming, I will fix this and then some. Also, not enough Vegekrill, that will be fixed as well, that I swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the arrival of the androids looming over everyone’s heads, Bulma starting a party would be a good idea and no one was against it. Krillin was definitely not against it as getting out of the Kame House, spending time with people other than Roshi and Oolong was a requirement for his sanity.</p><p>Not letting the sigh past through him, he leaned against the sofa, feeling that for once things weren't as bad as they truly were. For once, no one was thinking about the terrible future that could possibly be waiting for them, it was...nice to say the least.</p><p>He would have a better night if a certain alien would stop staring at him, especially if he were going glance away from him when he stared back. The fact that Bulma even got Vegeta to come out of the gravity chamber was a miracle, even if the saiyan just stood on the wall if he wasn’t stuffing his face.</p><p>He knew the alien was telling him something and despite not saying a word Krillin knew that he wanted. And he wasn’t about to give in, not yet at least. Besides, it was always better when he kept the saiyan waiting, always worth when he waited. Taking a sip of his drink, he waited until Vegeta caught his eye again to raise his eyebrow, which received a glare in return.</p><p>It was always a fun game to play, a bit of push and pull never hurt anybody—well unwanted hurt that was. Though Krillin could tell the saiyan’s patience was dwindling if the spike of <em>ki </em>had something to say about it.</p><p>What harm would a few more minutes do? <em>Maybe a couple more marks but when was that even a bad thing. </em>He did make sure to take a long sip with his straw while the saiyan was staring, just for a little fun.</p><p>“Oh, there you are Krillin!” And there came an opening in the form of a bluenette who gave a big smile and gladly scooted over to let her sit down. They talked for a few minutes, catching up to his friend while holes were burning in the back of his head but that wasn’t important right now.</p><p>Bulma smiled at him and looked down, “Maybe it’s because I’m drunk, but you don’t look half tonight!” She giggled, patting his shoulder in approval and Krillin smiled at that.</p><p>Fashion wasn’t his favorite pastime, but he thought tonight he should put in a bit of effort since he hadn't seen anyone in so long. His wardrobe was that big or in season, so he found an outfit that wasn’t just clothes that were too big for him nor clothes he had since he was a kid.</p><p>Luckily for him, a nice pair of short shorts with a t-shirt that was low cut enough to see skin, so he had that going on. He said that he was happy to hear that and the woman took over their conversation as Krillin kept drinking while she talked.</p><p>A sound got the hostess’s attention and she begrudgingly got up to address it, saying that she’ll talk to him. Now being alone, Vegeta removed himself from the wall to walk over to him causing the human to get up as well before a loud bellow of his name caught his attention.</p><p>The yell was the only warning he got before he was suffocated in a hug by Goku, who was speaking through giggles as he lifted Krillin off the ground. Krillin was pretty sure he heard a growl behind him as made a mutter from his friend’s chest.</p><p>Vegeta wouldn’t mind another few minutes, right?</p><p>
  <strong>_____</strong>
</p><p>Goku finally left after the ex-monk promised to see him and the family sometimes, he couldn’t even turn around when a hand gripped his shoulder. Next thing he knew, his shirt was grabbed and being dragged off, no one being the wiser.</p><p>When his back hit a wall, lips followed as Vegeta smashed into him. Hands grabbed at his hips as Krillin was losing breath, blunt nails digging into his sides. His own hands wrapped around broad shoulders, pulling the saiyan even closer to him.</p><p>A moan groan out from someone before the kiss ended, a look of black molten melting him from the inside. His heart was already beating fast, but it skipped a beat when a hand went down his shorts, a sharp gasp falling from him.</p><p>Teeth mixed with warm breath grazed his neck, “You kept me waiting Krillin, you know how I feel about that. Look at me.” Words rolled off from that raspy deep voice, making the human bulk under its command. “Some part of me thinks you <em>like </em>keeping me waiting, don’t you?” The rough hand was stroking him slowly, driving Krillin mad.</p><p>His neck vibrates when Vegeta hummed, “You <em>do</em> like it, how interesting. I wonder how your little friends would react to knowing just how much of a <em>slut </em>you are. Do you want them to know Krillin, know how I fuck you until you scream my name, begging for another taste of my dick?” He was now rubbing his tip, Krillin bucking for more friction.</p><p>Kami this felt so good; the pleasure, the taunts and <em>oh fuck—</em>the <em>promises</em>, he wanted more. He tugged on black hair, receiving a growl and black eyes that swallowed him as the human pressed their lips together once again.</p><p>It was all teeth and lips, far from gentle as Vegeta continued to stroke him, lighting a burning heat inside of fighter. Once pulling away, the hand in his pants left as well, a whine of disappointment being heard.</p><p>It then morphed into a whimper when the saiyan came to his ear, “Unless you want someone to see you like this, I think its best we go somewhere else.” Krillin knew better than to disagree.</p><p>
  <strong>____</strong>
</p><p>The minute the bedroom door closed; the humans back met the mattress as Vegeta loomed over him before leaning down to capture his lips. Krillin grabbed at the saiyan’s shirt, trying to hike it up until it was done for him. The favor was returned by Vegeta tugging his shirt off, followed by his shorts as he bit into his neck.</p><p>Krillin threw his head back when the hand returned, crushing his legs together around the hand and earning a growl from the alien. Another callous hand grabbed at him and pulled his legs apart, allowing Vegeta to see everything.</p><p>Red from head to toe, body already glistening from sweat matched with drool coming from the side of his face made Krillin into a beautiful sight. He purred as he grabbed the human’s dick and slid his fingers into a small mouth, enjoying when blown out black eyes slowly opened.</p><p>It felt <em>heavenly </em>when the man started sucking on his fingers, the heat of his stomach growing as a pink tongue swirled and sucked on his fingers. Just watching his fingers slowly thrust in and out was making him impatience, he needed to see Krillin under him soon.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out and placed them over Krillin’s hole, starting by pushing one. How the hell he was tight after months of doing this will never not surprise him, but damn did it feel good to feel velvet walls tightening around him.</p><p>Just hearing the whimpers and gasps from the man was making something primal stir inside of the prince, adding another finger made Krillin beg wonderfully for more, making him thrust the fingers faster inside.</p><p>Krillin has his hands tangled in the sheets as he was slammed into, knowing that this was exactly what he wanted. Chest heaving with a need for air as Vegeta reached deep, not leaving anything untouched. Slithering up to a blush-kissed neck, Vegeta bit hard. Small fingers digging into his shoulders were his reward and he wanted more, wanted blunt nails marks on his back with bright red lines running down.</p><p>“Vegeta…Vegeta…<em>please.” </em>Quiet begging filled his ear, and he knew he needed it now, needed to see Krillin be <em>his. </em>He slid his fingers out of velvet heat as soft whining followed, he spit in his hand and rubbed on his dick, biting his lip to silence his groan.</p><p>Krillin watched him stroke himself, licking his lips at the engorged dick in front of him, spreading his legs further apart when Vegeta caught him staring. A hand grabbed his leg and pulled until his foot tapped against Vegeta’s thigh. His back leaned further into the bed as Vegeta hiked up his leg to drop on his shoulder as the tip of his dick pressed against his hole.</p><p>Without warning, Vegeta inched inside slowly teasing the fucking hell out of Krillin before stopping when he was all inside. They could do this for the end of time but Krillin could never get over how <em>full </em>Vegeta made him. Filling every inch of him until he could <em>only </em>feel Vegeta and making him crave more, which was making him annoyed that he wasn’t moving at all.</p><p>He rolled his hips trying to tempt Vegeta to move but the grip on his hips stopped him short, his face was grabbed and met the gaze of the prince. Their eyes bored into the other as Vegeta finally started moving inside of him, his dick sliding in and out of a tight entrance.</p><p>Moaning in their kiss, Krillin dug his nails on a tanned neck while Vegeta sped up. His dick hitting the human’s insides as grunts and curses filled the room, matching with the loud creaking of the bed. Krillin threw his head back as he breathlessly called out Vegeta’s name, again and again, making it into a prayer. Vegeta was matching him, grunting, and growling his name like a possessive mantra until it was the only thing Krillin was listening to.</p><p>Krillin yanked at his hair, pulling him into a messy kiss as he clenched <em>hard</em> around Vegeta. The prince snarled and pulled all the way out before snapping back inside, his pace now merciless and brutal. Krillin had his arms now wrapped around his neck as Vegeta fucked him, gasping into a solid neck when he hit <em>that spot </em>and he begged for more.</p><p>“Fuck…Vegeta…my prince…ahhh…don’t stop!” Vegeta grinned and hammered into the man, enjoying muffled screaming from Krillin and the scorning heat engulfed around him. Krillin was babbling, clawing at his skin making the marks he craved, and it just made him piston himself faster into the tiny body.</p><p>He looked down and watched his dick work in and out of Krillin, slowing his hips just to see how much Krillin was taking him. Vegeta purred and leaned down to the human’s ear, “You should see how you look, it’s quite the image, I’ll say. Just begging for my dick, just how I like it.”  </p><p>Whimpering was his only answer and he hummed, “You’re close, aren’t you Krillin? Just ready to spill all over your prince’s chest, ready to be fucked again like the whore you are.” He rolled his hips and slammed home, feeling his release in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Krillin didn’t respond and just moaned as a familiar feeling was rising, “Oh, oh! Vegeta…its coming, I-I’m gonna come!” Pace was rhythmless as they both started to come undone with a cry of the others name.</p><p>“V-Vegeta, oh fuck!”</p><p>“Krillin!”</p><p>Rolling his head back, Krillin painted Vegeta’s chest with white spurts, chasing his orgasm down by curling up against the saiyan. Vegeta groaned at the clenched entrance and unloaded inside of Krillin, covering his insides with himself. Not wanting to crush the human, Vegeta dropped beside him after pulling out and they both tried to come down from their highs.</p><p>Krillin turned his head to watch Vegeta’s chest rise and fall before scooting closer to him, lying next to his arm. They stayed like that for a while and Krillin was now laying on the saiyan’s chest, which Vegeta didn’t seem to mind as he was rubbing circles in the human’s shoulders.</p><p>“So, what is it worth?” Krillin looked up at him and raised an eyebrow making Vegeta scoff, “Don’t play dumb, was the outcome worth teasing me?” Not wanting to snicker, he hid his face in a strong neck which aggravated Vegeta.</p><p>The man nuzzled into his neck, “What do you mean teasing, that doesn’t sound like me.” While he couldn’t see Vegeta’s face, he could feel the glare that was being sent at him and the prince knew he was being a little shit.</p><p>A huff was heard, “So you talking to the woman while basically deep-throating your straw, wasn’t you trying to be a tease or maybe it was entertaining Kakarot while I was standing right there waiting for you.” Ah, so that was what was bothering his lover, it was the other saiyan.</p><p>Leaning off his neck, he caught Vegeta staring at the wall and seeing him being pouty was a cute, poor thing. Krillin kissed him on the cheek—watching him twitch—he kissed him this time on the neck. Sliding down, he pecked at multiple parts of Vegeta until stopping at his pecs, cupping one and he flicked his tongue on a dusty-colored nipple, the saiyan breaking.</p><p>“Krillin…” Biting into the pec, he tugged at the nipple making the saiyan gasp as he swallowed. His hand crept down to his crotch and grabbed his half-hard dick, stroking it in time with his suckling. He switched every so often to give the other pec attention, covering it in his salvia as Vegeta groaned and moaned for him.</p><p>“Krillin…fuck…yesss.” Vegeta’s eyes were half-lidded as he was staring down at him, thrusting into the small hand wrapped around him. Fuck, he wanted a mouth around him, wanted to feel hums and mumbles on his dick.</p><p>Finishing up his worship on his nipples, Krillin slid his tongue down his abs and stopped at his crotch. His eyes flickered up at a gasping saiyan, light pink brushing over his cheeks and chest, loving the image of the saiyan coming undone.</p><p>He sucked on the fat tip and slowly engulfed his lover’s dick, inch by inch until he was hitting the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed up and down causing Vegeta to shout and grab at his head. Loud wet sounds were echoing in the room as Krillin sucked on the saiyan, letting him fuck his mouth until there were tears in his eyes.</p><p>Vegeta moaned and thrusted to meet Krillin’s mouth, looking down every so often to see his dick disappear in a willing mouth. The prince never knew how good Krillin was at swallowing but complaining about a good thing, made no sense. He pinched at his neck making Krillin glance at him and Vegeta purr.</p><p>“Don’t you look cute, if I didn’t know better, I would say you belonged down there.” He rolled his hips and groaned when Krillin hummed. “Mmhhh, you agree don’t you Krillin? You like it when I fuck your throat don’t you…fuck you do!” Gasping, his head fell back on the bed as teeth grazed his dick, that was new.</p><p><em>There we go.</em> Krillin hummed more and cupped the prince’s ass to press it further in his face. He sucked faster, relishing in the moans and curses from his lover as a pulsing dick fucked his throat. Worming his hand down to his own dick, Krillin bobbed his head more.  </p><p>The prince was on the edge and his orgasm closing in, pressing Krillin closer as he felt it started building rapidly. “Fuck, Krillin, I’m coming again—shit yes!” He shouted as he lifted himself from the bed as he came down Krillin’s throat.</p><p>Krillin followed and came in his hand as his mouth was filled with warm liquid, letting go of the flaccid dick after swallowing what he could. Licking up the remainder, sitting on his knees to stretch out his back. The saiyan was still huffing below him and Krillin laid down on top of him chest-to-chest, running a hand through his hair. Massaging his scalp, he waited until Vegeta calmed down, knowing when he heard purring that the saiyan was back to him.</p><p>Happy to have him back, he kissed his jaw and smiled at the chuckling he got for his affection. He kissed him again, this time on the lips which was rightfully returned by the prince. Slowly turning more passionate, hands slid to Krillin’s ass to grind against each other, in seconds them both becoming hard.</p><p>Gasping when they separated, Krillin looked down at Vegeta, “Are you still mad at me, my prince?” Asking sultrily, he trailed kisses down his neck. Vegeta pretended to ponder, a hand resting on the fighter’s waist, “No, not anymore. Though I do think you can still make it up to him.”</p><p>Scooting up further up his chest, Krillin sucked on his fingers, lifting himself up enough to fuck himself. Moaning as he slid his fingers in and out, a fast pace because the need was gnawing at him to have the saiyan inside of him. Once he was ready, took his fingers out as Vegeta lined his dick with Krillin’s entrance before sliding down.</p><p>Moaning, Krillin rolled his hips in circles, “Fuck Vegeta…it’s so good…so…fuck.” He lifted himself up and slowly went back down, creating a slow pace as fucked himself on the saiyan’s dick. His babbling started up again, fully aware of powerful hands on his waist guiding him, teeth back on his neck. Krillin was begging, didn’t know what but it just was…good, the saiyan was whispering in his ear and fuck was it dirty.</p><p>“Such a good human, a fucking slut for his prince, fucking himself on my dick to get off.”</p><p>“I wished you could see yourself, my dick moving in and out of you, how red you are while not trying to come and beg for more. Such a wonderful picture you’ve given me Krillin.”</p><p>“Don’t hold back, get lost in what you want…no one but me is here to see you. Let yourself go Krillin, let go for your prince.”</p><p>Moaning Krillin went faster, losing what little self-control he had and what pace he had; dirty, nasty things being whispered to him. Seductively telling him what he wanted, how much he wanted to please his prince, and nothing was more important. “Come for me Krillin.” One last command had him undone, shouting as he came on Vegeta’s face and was filled by the saiyan in turn.</p><p>Catching his breath, Krillin yelped when he was turned over and Vegeta was looming over him, capturing his lips before he asked what was happening. The saiyan pulled out and said, “One more time, just one more time.” Basically, pleading in his ear, kissing his neck to reach for the sensitive part, god saiyans were insatiable.</p><p>He groaned, sensitive as hell from the back to back treatment but seeing how Vegeta was somehow hard, Krillin sighed and nodded. Purring was given as an answer as his legs were spread, whimpering when Vegeta entered him. This time, it was slower and gentle, the prince gasping and groaning above him as they moved together—Krillin couldn’t get hard to save his life but that didn’t matter as Vegeta soon finished inside of him, making him wince as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Dozing off, Krillin was brought back to reality by something damp on his chest, opening his eyes to let him see Vegeta wiping him down, purring happily. The saiyan soon finished and tossed the rag in the direction away from them as he laid down next to him, facing Krillin. Arms wrapped around him, pulling until he was against Vegeta’s chest, his purring even more louder.</p><p>“So, am I fully forgiven now my prince?” Vegeta smirked and looked down at him, pushing their heads together. He pressed their lips together, their kiss quick but soft, finally parting when they needed to breath.</p><p>The prince hummed, “Yes, now go to sleep.” Krillin raised an eyebrow as he wrapped a leg around the saiyan’s, “The party will be over soon, and I do have to go home—” Cut off by another kiss, his reply was muffled before he could finish making the human stare up at him. Why did he do that?</p><p>“You’re staying the night.” That was a first, he usually left after an hour of cooling down, he would usually leave after it with promises of another meetup. Actually, the holding and aftercare was a bit new too, it only started a few weeks ago. But…he didn’t want to complain, they had such a good night.</p><p>Though he couldn’t let Vegeta forget it, “You’re not getting attached are you my prince?” Words of when they first started seeing each other replaying in his mind, ‘this won’t turn into anything, we’re just fucking’, oh how things have changed.</p><p>Scoffing, Vegeta rolled his eyes but continued to hold him, “Don’t push it human, this is a one-time thing, got it?” Krillin highly doubted that but he was tired and the saiyan was pretty comfortable, so he nodded and nestled into the saiyan’s chest.</p><p>“Whatever you say my prince.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a treat, I give everybody another smut fic, it is what all of you deserve for sticking with my bullshit aka disappearing for two months. Also…expect an update for Stars the week coming up and WGBITN will be updated at the end of the month. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>